


Revenge

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is so going to pay for that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Harry;**

It had been a long, exhausting day at the Ministry, and Harry was glad to finally be home. He was looking forward to a nice, relaxing bath, some Chinese food, and then his bed. His day had been unusually stressful – and to make everything worse, he had run into Draco. Literally. Papers and books had been strewn all over the floor and while Harry had apologised about a million times for not being more careful, Draco had been terribly snappy and clearly in one of his moods.

Harry sighed as he slid into the hot water, closing his eyes as he leaned his head back, relaxing instantly. The warm water was soothing, and he felt the stress of the past few days leave his body. He rubbed his chest lightly, then let his hand move down to wrap around his cock, his eyes fluttering closed as he began to stroke himself...

 **Draco;**

Draco hated working late but there was nothing he could do about it right now. He'd been up since seven o'clock this morning, and now it was almost eight pm. It didn't look as if the conference would end anytime soon, and Draco groaned inwardly. If he had a choice, he would just leave, but since he had to be here, the only thing he could do was try not to fall asleep in the oddly comfortable chair.

He was about to doze off when his eyes suddenly opened wide and he bit his lip hard to hold back a gasp. He stared down under the table but everything looked normal – except for the fact that his cock was rapidly hardening in his pants. It felt like someone had wrapped a hand around him and was slowly touching him – but there was no one there.

Unless...

Draco reached underneath the table, feeling around but there really was no one there. For a moment, he'd thought that Potter, that bastard, had snuck in with that bloody Invisibility cloak of his. The invisible hand continued rubbing his cock to full hardness, brushing a calloused thumb over the head, and this time, Draco couldn't suppress the low moan that escaped him.

Every pair of eyes in the room was on him, and Draco felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment.

Potter had to be behind this, somehow. He _had_ to be. Who else would do something this cruel to him?

His cock was squeezed, and Draco suppressed a whimper, sliding down in his chair. He reached for his wand and pointed it at his crotch, whispering, " _Finite Incantatem_ ", but nothing happened. _Damn._ It looked like he would have to get through this, whether he wanted to or not.

The hand moved faster and faster, and Draco squeezed his eyes shut, biting his lip as he tried not to make a sound – which was almost impossible. He gripped the armrests of his chair, his nails digging into the cool leather as he let that invisible hand molest him and bring him closer and closer to his orgasm. Another light twist, and Draco felt his hips jerk upwards, and he came a moment later, his whole body trembling with the force of his climax.

The people sitting next to him were giving him odd looks, but Draco heaved a sigh of relief – it was finally over. He cast a silent _Scourgify_ to clean the mess in his pants, then got up quickly when the conference ended a moment later.

Potter would pay for this.

 **Harry & Draco;**

He had just pulled the bed sheets up to his chin when he heard the low knock on his bedroom window. Sighing, he glanced up, instantly spotting the small white owl waving one of her wings impatiently. Harry sighed, recognising the bird instantly; she was just as annoying as her owner.

Getting out of bed reluctantly, Harry took the letter and gave her a treat, then unfolded the piece of paper, blinking as he read it.

 _You're dead, Potter._

Trying to figure out what exactly he had done _now_ , the Floo in his living room lit up, and a moment later, Draco was in his room, had grabbed him, and pressed him against the wall. "So that's your idea of fun, huh?"

Harry stared at him blankly. "Get off me, Malfoy, I have no idea what you're talking about." They may have been dating for a few months, but that still didn't mean that Harry was okay with having Draco barge into his bedroom without a warning and… manhandle him like this. Even though it felt pretty good to have the other man pressed up against him like this…

Draco stared at him for a long moment before a look of uncertainty flickered over his face, and he took a step back, releasing Harry. "You're telling me you had nothing to do with it?"

"With what?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

Draco frowned, then explained the situation to him, his glare deepening when Harry burst into incontrollable giggle fits. How dare the bastard laugh at his pain?

When Harry had recovered and finally stopped laughing, he took a deep breath and grinned, leaning against the wall. "When we ran into each other earlier, I had this mysterious magical artefact with me – we've been trying to figure out what it does for weeks now, and I guess… now we know." He let out another giggle and Draco groaned.

"Why the bloody hell do you carry around dangerous magical artefacts? You should be more bloody careful, Potter. And even if you didn't know about it – I want revenge," he said, placing his hands against the wall on either side of Harry's head. "You got me into a quite humiliating position."

Harry raised an eyebrow and licked his lips seductively. "Well… I'm sure it works the other way around too, so you could just stroke yourself now, and…"

"I don't think so," Draco huffed. "It's been a long day, so I'll see you tomorrow. _Goodnight_ ," he said pointedly, then left a very frustrated and very _hard_ Harry as he disappeared in the green flames of the Floo.

 **Harry;**

Kingsley's lectures were endless, and Harry tried to focus – he really did – but it was difficult to pay attention at 9 in the morning. He closed his eyes, suppressing another yawn and deciding to take a brief nap when he suddenly felt the zipper of his pants open and pointy knuckles rub over the sensitive underside of his cock.

He was wide awake at once, staring down at his cock in confusion before realisation hit him.

Draco.

Harry groaned silently and buried his face in his hands, knowing that this would not be just an average wank – Draco liked to take his time. And in his current state, he couldn't get up and leave the room – not without letting the rest of the people in the room know how turned on he was.

He sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. Well… Draco _had_ warned him.


End file.
